User blog:Looperreallyreallysucks/Pure Evil Discussion - Avengers: Endgame
Gonna discuss this movie a couple days early, since most people here already saw it. Let's begin. Around two weeks ago, I saw this movie called Avengers: Endgame. I'm sure none of you have ever heard of it. The main antagonist is called Thanos, who I personally find very underrated... Aaaaaand let's start this discussion properly. So, around two weeks ago, I saw Avengers: Endgame, and it was FANTASTIC. Great conclusion to the Avengers films. So, as you all know, Thanos reappears in this movie as the main antagonist. In Infinity War, he committed numerous atrocities, such as strangling Loki to death, torturing Nebula, throwing Gamora off a cliff, and eventually wiping out half of the population in the universe. In that movie, the reason he didn't qualify was because of a bunch of mitigating factors. He had a Freudian Excuse (his home planet was destroyed due to overpopulation), genuinely believed himself to be doing the right thing (he wanted to wipe out half of the world's population in order to save the other half from overpopulation), had an honorable side, cared about Gamora and felt remorse over killing her, etc. But by the end of Endgame, he might have a shot at qualifying. In this movie, the Avengers travel through time in order to retrieve the Infinity Stones and reverse the damage done by Thanos. Although Thor killed Thanos towards the beginning of the movie, Thanos's self from 2014, with the help of Nebula, manages to travel to present day after the Avengers successfully took all of the Infinity Stones and resurrected the people who were snapped out of existence. Out of anger towards the protagonists for not being "grateful" about his attempt at preventing overpopulation, Thanos threatens to wipe out the ENTIRE population in the universe and rebuild it in his own image just for fun. By that time, he no longer shows remorse for anything, and by committing the said act, he sheds both his honorable traits and his well-intentions. Now, the issue is this: the Thanos who threatens to destroy the universe and rebuild it in his own image isn't the Thanos that we saw in Infinity War. This Thanos is from a different timeline. Due to the weird timey-wimey stuff in Endgame, I'm unsure if this is merely a younger version of Thanos or if this is Thanos from an entirely different reality. If my "entirely different reality" assumption is correct, that means we can add Thanos to the category, but it would only apply to his 2014 counterpart. But even then, there's another way to interpret his attempt to rebuild the universe in his own image: he was simply angry at the Avengers for being "ungrateful" (after all, people can do and say all sorts of things out of anger), but by the end of the day, his well-intentions still somehow hold up. So is Thanos evil? Obviously. But should we go as far as adding him to PURE EVIL? Does he still have the honorable traits that we saw in the last movie? Was the "I'm gonna destroy the universe for the evulz!" Thanos a different Thanos from a different timeline? It's entirely up to you guys. Category:Blog posts